An unlikely pair
by Sevenvoyager
Summary: Clint gets paired with an unlikely ally and isn't exactly happy with it. After all how is he, as Omega, supposed to control an Alpha like Creed? Told from Victor's POV. Hawkeye/Sabretooth. Clint/Victor. Alpha/Omega verse! Rated for minor SMUT,


**This is dedicated to my fellow Rper on tumblr: Thefreakshowwiththebowandarr ow.**

**She's the one who got me interested in this pairing. And yes, the pairing is Sabretooth/Hawkeye. The background for this story is that SHIELD captured Sabretooth and forces him to work for them or face time in prison. Victor appreciates freedom and agrees to the terms set. Affectively pairing him with Clint Barton as his handler. And that's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed this piece, when I see people enjoy my work I feel very much inclined to give them another one shot. :)**

How in the world had this happened? This couldn't be right, this was all fucked up and messed around. Cause there was no way in hell he was **Ever** going to take orders from that frickin Hawk.

And yet here he was, just as Fury had ordered. The things he'd do to stay out of prison...

"Creed! Pay attention! I didn't agree to Fury's torture only to stare at your ugly face all day!" Clint hissed rather annoyed at the Feline feral. And when Victor looked closely at him he could even see the faintest traces of a small vein throbbing. Aw, the poor itty bitty baby birdie was pissed off at him.

Good.

Perhaps that meant that there would finally be some action on this mission. They'd been ordered to spy on some little wannabe villain who wanted to take over the frickin world and yadda, yadda, yadda. Same old, same old.

In his opinion this amateur had so much to learn, security being one of them. "I am paying attention Barton. Put your bird brain back to the task at hand and get outa the clouds. Your target is about to go back inside, there are, by the smell of em about another forty subordinates inside and none of em are beta's or Alpha's. This'll be a piece of cake."

Barton looks at him in annoyance and looks ready to shoot him with those arrows of his. "Oh really smart ass. Then how where you planning in bypassing the security systems? Use that fossil brain of yours and get back to the twenty first century. Fury ordered us to observe, not to eliminate." He can hear Barton actually huff and Victor can't help but smirk.

God this guy is so easy. The little Omega has no idea he's walking straight into his trap. He'll have that fine ass sooner or later, even if that means raping the hawk. But for now, he had to show patience. Willing partners to break were much more challenging and Barton was the perfect candidate for his little games at the moment.

Barton shot him a look that clearly said 'get it out of your head Creed, ain't happening.' and Victor couldn't help but blow the man a mocking air kiss. Barton turned his head away, probably seething in anger. He kept writing things down in his little notebook as the mission progressed until finally Barton gave the signal to move out and return to base.

Victor walked behind Barton all the way carrying the equipment back to the correct SHIELD hangar when Barton suddenly turns around. "Alright Creed, I've had it with your staring and your hints. You hear me, they stop right here." Clint snarls at Victor and the feral simply looks at him amused before dropping the equipment and kissing Barton hard and brutally.

Clint lets out a stiffled yell and tries to fight the larger Alpha off. Victor however is much stronger and pushes Clint down to the floor. Claws tear through fabric easily and scratch at the slightly marked skin beneath his fingers. He growls low in his throat and smirks when he feels Clint hitting and fighting him every step of the way. He bites down on the tender flesh of the neck and starts to undo the pants when...

"Creed! Are you even listening to me?" He hears Barton ask him annoyed. And Victor shakes out of his fantasy, realizing he now has a raging hard on. A fact that isn't missed by Clint either.

"Oh for fucks sake. You find another handler Creed. I'm outta here, have fun in prison." Clint murmers as he walks away. Clint doesn't get far before Victor grabs a hold of him. "Hold it right there Barton. Yeah I think you're fuck material, it's in my nature as an Alpha. You're an Omega, act like one." Victor snaps back as the two seem to hold a staring contest.

Minutes roll by until Clint finally relents and blinks, but doesn't look away. "Alright fine. One more chance. But no more coming on to me, no more innuendo's, no more sex talk. We do this as professionals."

Victor sighs and tries to control the urge to just jump the younger man. "Alright fine. But there better be a reward system." He grumbles as he tries to walk in such a way his erection doesn't get squished.

"How about I don't shoot you and give you a pet on the head?" Clint shoots back as he points out where Victor can leave the equipment.

"How about a drink instead? I behaved, fantasizing isn't misbehavior Barton." Victor says smirking.

"Alright, fine. One drink." Clint says with a sigh. Clint still can't believe he's actually doing this, but perhaps this is the start of an unlikely friendship even he didn't see coming.


End file.
